1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to thermal management in computing system components. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of sensor-based integrated circuit thermal specifications.
2. Discussion
Currently, processor thermal specifications may be written in terms of case temperature and power dissipation. Neither case temperature nor power dissipation may be available in real-time, however, without the use of additional external sensors or advanced on-die power measurement techniques. In order to verify compliance with the thermal specification, system cooling may therefore need to be characterized for a worst case system configuration. For example, large guardbands might be built into the configuration that could force fan speed algorithms to operate fans at speeds higher than those required to meet the specification. Even though such overcooling of the processor may ensure compliance with the thermal specification, the result could be worse acoustics and higher system fan power consumption.